There's a Menace in My Bed
by coveredinthecolors
Summary: After finding his mate, Klaus now has to convince her that being his is worth it. Thankfully, with over a thousand years of experience, there are so many things he can offer his lovely Caroline… There's nothing he would deny her, no pleasure could be too sinful. He'll do anything to make sure she stays by his side, where she belongs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone!**

 **So, just a quick warning: this will not be flashed out as an actual story with plot or anything of the sort. This will pretty much be a series of smutty one-shots that take place in this universe. It's unlikely that the smut will be "vanilla" and it might eventually turn into something BDSM-ish, but I'll make sure to warn you about what the smut will contain before each chapter. This one works mostly as an introduction to this universe, so all the NSFW stuff is pretty tame.**

 **Also, those of you who follow me on tumblr (itsnotacrimetoloveyou) might be familiar with this, because I posted a version of this chapter as a drabble about a month or so ago. This chapter is pretty much the same as that drabble, but there's an extra scene. I also posted a part 2 of that drabble that I'm still not sure whether will be worked in on this story.**

 **The title comes from Trouble by Halsey. And the beautiful cover was made by perse-phones (on tumblr).**

 **I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

The dreams started the night she turned eighteen.

At first, she had chalked it up to his blood still being in her system, its power somehow messing with her brain. She was too scared and too embarrassed to take a closer look at them.

 _It is just a side effect_ , she'd thought, trying to convince herself of what, deep down, she knew to be a lie.

But how could she admit that she had nothing and no else to blame for those dreams? That every night she would wake with her thighs dampened with her arousal, her tank top sticking to her sweat-covered skin… It was all her own doing.

It didn't matter if it was unintentional, it didn't matter that she could not control her subconscious… It still felt like betrayal to wake up disappointed at the fact that Klaus Mikaelson was not by her side, was not touching her.

Caroline tried to avoid him as best as she could, but he seemed to be everywhere

His eyes would always meet hers, his lips would always be curved into an annoying smirk, and she would always blush for him, her heart beating so fast inside her chest she thought it might burst.

Sometimes he would only nod at her, staying a safe distance away... But some other times, he would take steps towards her. He would smile at her and the entire room would fade away, and all she could see was him, and all she could hear was her blood rushing in her ears and his voice.

 _Hello, Caroline_.

It took no more than that for her nights to become even more frustrating, for her mind to imagine her walking into her room and finding him there, his eyes darkened as he looked at her.

Her dreams always felt so real. She could feel the shiver than would run down her spine, could feel the tickling in her skin as he undressed her with his eyes.

 _Hello, Caroline,_ he would say, just like in real life.

Then he would come closer to her, would cup her cheek with his calloused hands… And that small, chaste touch would be enough to make her blood boil.

He would press his lips to the corner of hers, then along her jaw and down her neck. She would pant softly for him as his teeth scratched her skin. When his hands started to wander, she would not stop him.

Klaus would slowly take off her clothes, stealing kisses and touches, and she would just close her eyes and ask for more.

His willingness to give her what she asked for varied. Sometimes he would torture her with slow and and barely-there touches, would lay her down on her bed and make her beg for what she wanted. His fingers would tease her folds or he'd taunt her with languid thrusts of his cock inside of her.

And then other times he would push her to her hands and knees, and fuck her so hard and fast she'd wake up with his name on her lips.

Each night she went to bed fearful and excited about what her mind would put her through.

* * *

 _The dream began with her going to his place for a change. To the mansion just on the outskirts of town, which she had broken in a few times with her friends when it was still unoccupied._

 _Caroline walked up the stairs, aware that he could hear her, that he knew she was coming to him. It made her smile to think of him lying on his bed, waiting impatiently for her._

 _She didn't bother knocking before opening his bedroom door._

 _He watched her like a hawk from the bed, analyzing her every movement, no matter how small. The way his lips curled, the sinful promise they carried, the way he said, "Come here, Caroline"… God, she couldn't help but respond to him._

 _Before she even knew what she was doing, she was placing her knees on each side of his body. Straddling him. His hands went immediately to her waist, squeezing it softly, while hers came to rest on his bare chest. Klaus leaned in to brush his nose against her neck. He breathed her in, she closed her eyes._

" _Hi," she said softly when he pulled back to look at her, her hand reaching out to cup his stubbled cheek._

 _He didn't answer, choosing to simply capture her lips with his own… And well, she wasn't about to complain. His lips were so addictive. The way his tongue explored her mouth, claimed it… It left her breathless and in desperate need for him._

 _The beginning was always soft, but it didn't take long for that to no longer be enough._

 _His hands began their own exploration, wandering up and down her thighs. Klaus bit her lower lip sharply, just before sucking it between his own. Her fingers were soon buried in his hair, needing him closer. Needing more._

 _And when his fingertips found their way underneath her shirt and slowly made their way up and up until he had her breasts in his hold, squeezing and reshaping them… Her pussy was already soaking for him. She couldn't help but rock her hips against him, desperately needing the friction._

 _He pulled back. That damn smirk on his face._

" _Tell me what you want, sweetheart. I need to hear you say it."_

 _This happened often. Klaus loved having her talk about what she wanted him to do to her. All the ways she imagined him having her._

 _Caroline bit her lower lip, hesitating. It seemed so sinful to confess her fantasies to him, but… The idea of him indulging her was one that she rather enjoyed. The perspective of such sweet rewards won against any embarrassment she might have._

" _I want your cock inside of me," she offered him tentatively, enjoying how his eyes immediately darkened at her words. "I want to be on my hands and knees for you while you fuck me."_

 _The feline smile he gave her made her shiver._

 _Klaus reached out to pull the strap of her tank top down her left shoulder, caressing the bare skin with his fingers for a moment before he leaned in to kiss it softly. There was something about that intimacy that made her blood feel warmer inside her veins._

" _That can very much be arranged," he said quietly._

 _She found herself with her back against the mattress a moment later, his lips on hers as his hands worked on getting rid of her cotton shorts and knickers. Her own hands began caressing his back, feelings his muscles with her fingertips, enjoying the way they tensed when she dragged her nails over them._

 _He was touching her inner thighs with lazy, languid strokes that made her spread her legs wide for him in the hopes that it would encourage him. She was no disappointed when his fingers trailed up until they were hovering over where she wanted him the most._

 _He pushed two of them inside her pussy without warning, and she moaned against his mouth as he began to move them. His soft and tender rhythm did nothing more than to frustrate her further, but at least he was touching her._

 _Caroline groaned when he pulled back from the kiss, but she couldn't really argue with him taking off her shirt… Not when his lips made their way to her breasts, sucking in her pebbled nipples, teasing the sensitive skin with his teeth._

 _Her back was arched, her hips kept chasing his touches… God, it was ridiculous how quickly he could turn her into a mess. She could not focus on anything that wasn't him. On the ways he was or would be touching her._

 _He helped her get rid of his pants, groaning when she teased him by grabbing his arse harshly._

 _Klaus offered her a wicked smile, his eyes shining golden._

" _Allow me, sweetheart, the pleasure of giving you what you want."_

 _She nodded hurriedly and, in half a second, she found herself on her hands and knees for him, spreading her legs invitingly as she waited for him to position himself behind her._

 _He brushed the tip of his cock against her soaking folds, making her cry out for him to stop teasing her. She just_ needed _him._

 _Before she could find out if he would be merciful, though—_

* * *

She woke up.

And that was precisely the issue… She'd always wake up.

Frustrated and tired and with her pussy dripping and aching for him.

For the first few weeks, she had tried to hold back from touching herself, but eventually her needs overcame her shame and sense of betrayal, and she'd try to find relief in her fingers.

Now not even that seemed to work anymore. Not when she kept wondering what his hand would feel like. Or his tongue. Or his cock.

It was in that state of desperation that she made the decision to attend the stupid ball he had invited her to. And it was only that state of desperation that made her agree with wearing the gown he had sent to her.

Still, no matter how creepy it was that he knew her measures… Walking into that room wearing that dress still made her feel like a queen.

Klaus noticed her the moment she stepped inside, and his eyes didn't leave her for a second after that.

It was hard to conceal the reactions her body seemed to have in his presence, but she did her best to hold his gaze as he approached her. She couldn't help but notice just how handsome he looked wearing a tux.

"Good evening, sweetheart. You look beautiful tonight," he said, his eyes scanning her body with a predatory gaze.

Caroline gritted her teeth at how pleased he looked that she was wearing his gift. "Thanks."

His lips stretched into a smile, and she knew in that second she had made a mistake in coming tonight. But looking at him, she did not have the strength to just walk away.

Before either of them could come up with something to say, it was announced that everyone should find a partner for there would be a waltz in ten minutes.

Klaus immediately offered her his hand. "It would be rude not to."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, but placed her gloved hand on top of his. The thin barrier did nothing to appease the warmth she felt in her very bones at that moment. And maybe she was imagining things, but he looked at her as if he felt it too.

Any hope that she could not be too affected by him that night disappeared the moment he placed his hand on her waist.

Caroline wished she would not remember the dreams where she could feel the heat of his hand on her skin, but the memories invaded her mind without any consideration for her wishes.

She leaned into him, closing her eyes as his scent filled her lungs.

He thankfully stayed silent through their dance, but she could feel his tense shoulder underneath her palm. She knew that his silence wasn't out of pity or mercy, but because this somehow affected him just as much.

When she dared look at him, his eyes were almost entirely darkened, completely filled with lust. She knew they mirrored her own.

Her breath was caught in her throat, her lips slightly parted. _What is happening?_

"I need some fresh air," she said with a trembling voice as soon as the musicians stopped and the people began to applaud.

He nodded, though it took him a few seconds to let her go.

She was not surprised when he came to find her in the gardens only minutes later.

"Are you all right, love?" he asked, even if he knew the answer. Even if he was clearly not all right either, his skin flushed and hair disheveled.

Caroline shook her head, taking a few steps away from him and turning away. "What did you do to me? I can't… I can't breathe, I can't think… I can't sleep!"

She let out a humourless laugh that didn't sound her own.

He startled her when he slowly wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back against his front. Her body immediately responded by relaxing against him. She rested her head against his shoulder, a pleased hum escaping her lips as everything seemed to click into place.

"I get the dreams, too," he whispered against her ear, his lips brushing against her skin. "I go to sleep thinking of you. I dream of you. And then I wake up thinking of you… It's inconvenient, that's what it is. Every second of every day, I am consumed by this _need_. I want to have you. I want to claim you, my beautiful Caroline. _My mate_."

Her heart skipped a beat. Surely he couldn't mean-

"What did you say?" she blurted out.

Klaus chuckled as he tightened his grip on her. She wished that had scared her rather than enticed her.

"It's the most commonly used term to describe this. This… connection put in place by very ancient magic. I don't suppose you are familiar with the legends?" She shook her head. "Very well. It is said by most packs around the world that every werewolf is linked to another person on Earth. Someone to ground them. A weakness, if you will. Like vampires have the sun and wood and vervain. Some werewolves believe that mates are both a blessing and a curse. You see, they claim that you will know no greater bond, no greater joy than being with your mate. But yet, you'll need them as you need air to survive. This need, this aching for someone else… I'll never stop."

Caroline swallowed. She wasn't sure her lungs were working properly.

"You can't be saying that-"

"We are mates? Well, I am. It caught me by surprise, too, when I first realized it. I had not expected to find my mate so soon after freeing my werewolf side. It was not within my plans, you see."

She scoffed. "I'm sorry to be so _inconvenient_ for you," she said, remembering his words from just moments ago.

She wasn't sure she should believe a word he was saying, but at the same time she couldn't help it.

She felt that connection he was mentioning it, could feel her need for him taking up the space between her bones and her muscles, settling uncomfortably there, like an itch she would never be able to scratch.

The discomfort eased each time she breathed him in. Even as he said, "I thought of killing you the first time I saw you. And I almost did it… But I realized that I couldn't do it myself. So I asked my hybrid to bite you, and I thought that would be it. Except I could not stomach the thought of you-" he shuddered, taking a deep breath before he continued. "You are so bright, Caroline. I recognized your fiery soul the moment I looked at you… And extinguishing that fire, that light… I couldn't do it. I will not do it."

Caroline released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She knew that "well, apparently he won't kill me" was setting the bar a little too low, but she knew what it meant that a man like him was willing to have one more weakness just because he could not bear the thought of her dying.

That somehow made her feel powerful.

"So what does this mean for us now?"

"You could go home right now, try to be away from me for as long as the bond would let you. I wouldn't suggest trying to run away, though. I would follow you and I would find you."

It was both a promise and a threat.

"Or?" she prompted, feeling a little bold.

Klaus suddenly turned her around so that she'd be facing him. His trademark smirk was back in his lips. "Or you could tell me about your dreams."

Caroline felt a smile spread across her face. She wasn't sure what this would all mean in the long run, she had no idea about how she'd break the news to her mother and her friends. Hell, she didn't even know what being mated to Klaus would entail.

But two months of frustration and nearly being driven to madness because she couldn't have him made her a little reckless.

Instead of running away, she found herself saying, "I think I'd rather if you told me about yours."

Klaus arched his brows at her, accepting her challenge. He pulled her closer to him by her hips, leaning in to capture her earlobe between his teeth.

"Oh, sweet one, don't worry. I'll tell you every single one of my darkest desires after I've coaxed yours from your pretty lips."

A shiver ran down her spine as she thought about everything she had imagined for them and about all of the things that could've gone through his mind.

"A dream for a dream," she counteroffered, her voice weak as she grabbed onto his forearms.

He laughed softly against her ear.

"We will have so much fun, you and I," he mused, pulling back to look into her eyes. She could see the amusement in his.

Caroline didn't know what he meant and wasn't sure she wanted to ask. So she only pressed, "Deal?"

He smiled, taking a step back only to take her hand in his, bringing her knuckles to meet his lips. And as he looked up at her… She had never seen a more sinful gaze. It was thrilling to see the promise it carried.

"Deal."

* * *

 **So, what do you think about it? Did you enjoy the setting? Their dynamic? Caroline's dream? I know I was a little mean not to actually write the whole thing, but starting next chapter I promise I'll deliver on all the dirty details. So, starting from now, each chapter will be about Klaus fulfilling one of Caroline's fantasies (and vice-versa), and I'd love if you guys could send in some suggestions about what sort of things you'd like to read them do. You can send your ideas on my tumblr (itsnotacrimetoloveyou) or just on the reviews in the story.** **I can't wait to hear your thoughts about this and what might come next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys like this!**

 **This contains: Klaus describing a fantasy involving bondage at some point. Klaus and Caroline having sex.**

* * *

Caroline couldn't stop staring at him.

Her eyes tracked his every movement, no matter how small. And he seemed to notice it, seemed to delight himself in her attention, if the amusement in his gaze was any indication.

But she knew she was not being overly cautious in expecting an attack — she was sitting on his bed, after all.

After their encounter in the gardens, where he had told her everything about them being mates, where she had confessed to him about her dreams and they had made a deal to share their fantasies, Klaus had offered her his arm and invited her back inside. Not to the ongoing party, though. But to his bedroom, where he claimed they'd have enough privacy to share their secrets.

Caroline was already feeling her lower belly beginning to tighten when she accepted his offer and allowed him to escort her to his room.

And now there she was. Holding a glass of wine and sitting on his bed, while he leaned against the window, watching her from a safe distance.

"Shall we begin?" he asked, a wicked grin spreading across his lips. She couldn't help but shiver.

She held his gaze, though, a small nod her only response as she kept her chin raised and looked at him expectantly. Something like surprise and delectation sparked in his eyes, as if he had not expected her challenge, but enjoyed it nonetheless.

He wanted her to share first. He had said so just moments ago in the gardens — _I'll tell you every single one of my darkest desires after I've coaxed yours from your pretty lips,_ he'd said.

Caroline didn't feel tempted to let him have that one victory.

Klaus seemed to notice she would not give in, so he sighed, shaking his head, even though he conceded, "Very well, then. I may start if you prefer… Which fantasy would you like to hear about first, my sweet Caroline? The one where I bend you over a table and fuck you until you are screaming my name? Or the one where you wrap your lips around my cock and touch yourself as you pleasure your mate?"

Her breath hitched, her mind quickly going through all of the possibilities. He seemed to notice it, but it only gave him more incentive to continue.

"Perhaps you'd like to hear about something less tame… Do you want me to describe how I imagined you tied to my bedposts? How I'd touch you until you'd be begging for your mate's cock? How about the one I had just last night… I dreamed of this very party. Of me ripping that lovely dress off your body and taking you in front of all my guests so that they'd know you're mine."

She felt her boiling blood rising to her cheeks, and closed her eyes so that she wouldn't have to see his satisfied smirk as she pressed her thighs together. God, what this man could to her even when they had done nothing at all… It wasn't fair.

Still, she found herself saying, feeling proud of herself for keeping her voice even, "You imagined me being tied up for you?"

She admitted she was curious to hear about that one, her mind being flooded by the memories of the books she kept hidden in her closet as it found some inspiration to imagine just how that might have gone down in his dream.

Caroline opened her eyes when she heard him taking steps towards her. Her heart was ringing loud in her ears by the time he reached her and she got to see the heat in his gaze up close. Klaus offered her a soft smile as he took the glass she was holding from her hands and placed it on his bedside table.

He gently pushed her down so that she'd be lying down on the bed and he quickly joined her, his body hovering over hers. She wasn't sure she was breathing when he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"First, I undressed you. You were wearing one of your tempting little dresses, and I took it off of you. Slowly. You wore nothing to cover your lovely breasts." He traced the neckline of her dress as he said that, and she was certain he could feel her heart beating way too fast underneath his fingertips. "And I ripped your knickers before I told you to lie in my bed for me. I joined you, of course, and told you to keep your hands on the mattress as I touched you... Unfortunately, you didn't listen to me. So I had to find another way to make you do as you were told."

Klaus pulled back to look into her eyes, taking a great amount of pleasure as he noticed how darkened they were, how they were completely filled with lust.

He sat back on his calves as he grabbed both of her wrists, and brought them to rest above her head. He kept them pinned there with one hand as the other trailed down her arm and found its way to her face, cupping her cheek and tracing her lips with his thumb.

"And then what?" she breathed.

By the feline smile on his face, she wasn't sure she wanted to know, but he leaned in again so that he could continue.

"Then I kissed you. Here." He pressed his lips against the corner of hers. "Here." On her jaw. "Here." Down her neck. "And then you moaned for me when I teased your nipples with my teeth. You were panting as I made my way down your stomach... Begging me not stop when I wrapped my lips around your clit. Of course, I wasn't feeling merciful, so I did stop."

Caroline couldn't think straight, couldn't remember there existed a word outside from that room. All she could focused on was his voice, on the way his breath was caressing her skin... And the places their bodies were touching. His thighs and the side of her body; his hand and her wrists; his nose and her neck.

Too close. Not close enough.

She should be worrying about this all meant, should be worrying that he had such power over her… That she was allowing him to know that he had such power over her. But in that moment, she couldn't care. Not a single bit.

"That sounds… cruel," she said, even as she could feel her pussy aching for him, could feel herself hoping that dream would soon become a reality.

Klaus smiled at her. "Don't worry, sweet one. I will always take care of your needs, I can promise you that. However, building the anticipation makes the whole thing much more enjoyable, wouldn't you agree? I could give you your orgasm the moment you asked me for it… Or I could do it slowly. Painfully so. Until coming is all you can think of, until you are begging me for it… And when I show you mercy and let you come, it is much more pleasurable for you."

Caroline could understand his point, she supposed. She could feel this _need_ inside of her growing, and she knew that the bigger it was, the bigger would be the relief when he finally touched her, that she would lose himself in him.

"I… Okay, then. Go on."

"I kept torturing you for a while… Touching you, kissing you. Anywhere I wanted. I'd taunt you until you were a quivering mess underneath me, pleading for me to give you what you wanted. I made you tell me _what_ you wanted. You begged me for my cock, as I'm sure you are inclined to do soon," he said knowingly and chuckled. "I have been able to smell your arousal ever since we shared that dance tonight."

She wished she could've stopped herself from blushing, but she had no such luck.

"What happened in the dream?"

"Oh, I fucked you until you were screaming my name, sweetheart. I told you I'd always give you what you needed, didn't I?"

"What about tonight?" she asked boldly. "Would you make me beg, too?"

Klaus pulled back just enough so that he could look into her eyes, though he was still so close that his lips were only a hairbreadth away from hers.

"Not tonight," he promised, and she could feel his breathing ghosting across her lips. He just needed to lean in less than an inch and he would be kissing her. And, God, she wanted him to kiss her. Unfortunately, he wasn't done talking. "However," he began, suddenly pulling away. "I believe it is your turn to share a dream."

That wouldn't do. She _needed_ him. "Later."

He smirked at her, and she knew he would not agree to her terms even before he shook his head. "A deal is a deal, Caroline. Now, tell me, what has your lovely mind come up with?"

Caroline couldn't help but groan as she tried to think of the shortest dream she'd had about him, though her mind could not concentrate enough on anything that wasn't her achingly empty pussy.

"You said you wouldn't torture me," she complained.

"I said I wouldn't make you beg. And I don't think you are near that point yet," he said easily. "Come, now, love, you wouldn't want to break our deal, would you? I don't take kindly to betrayal."

 _Bastard_ , she thought as she rolled her eyes at him.

And yet, she sighed, and began telling him in details about how she wanted to feel his tongue inside of her… And the sight of him swallowing at her words, and how she took notice of his hardened cock straining against his pants… Well, at least she knew she wasn't alone in her suffering.

It was strange having to hold his gaze as she described how it felt to imagine him kneeling in front of her, to tell him how she shivered when his hand touched one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder… The hungry look he offered her now mimicked the one from her dream, when he had stared at her pussy before he leaned in.

She told him of how it felt to have his tongue working on her clit, how she bucked her hips to meet his mouth. How she buried her fingers in his hair and asked for more.

It was with no short amount of satisfaction that she took his soft growls or his eyes shining yellow. He clearly needed her just as much as she needed him.

 _Good_ , she thought. _At least now he knows that two can play this game._

Caroline felt her hands trembling in anticipation as she reached the end of her dream, as she told him how he moaned as he tasted her. They were even now. A dream for a dream.

And now she wanted more… And by the look on his face, she knew he was dying to give it to her.

There was a beat of silence after she was done — well, silent except for the loud beating of her heart.

And then, mustering up more courage than she had thought she'd have in this moment, she leaned in, carefully watching his reaction while she did so… He stood still, curiosity in his eyes as he allowed her to make this first move.

She brought her hand to cup his stubbled cheek, her thumb softly caressing his skin as she moved closer and closer. Her lips were so close to his now, she could practically feel their warmth.

Caroline knew what this meant. She knew that kissing him would have so many strings attached, that it would mean being captured in his web… And, well, she wasn't sure there would be a way out after that.

And perhaps she should take some time to think this through, perhaps she should go in with all the information… But, damn, he was so close and she needed him _so much_.

She was not strong enough to resist this pull she felt in her very bones.

His lips were so soft against hers… And she could already feel herself growing addicted to his taste, to the quiet sounds he made when her tongue explored the back of his teeth. To the way he took control of the kiss after letting her have it for about 3 seconds. She couldn't say she was surprised, really.

She wasn't even surprised about how much she enjoyed the way he bit her lower lip and sucked it between his. The way his hands pulled her to his lap so that she'd be strandling him as best she could while still wearing that dress.

The kiss became rough, and desperate and bruising. It was exactly what she needed.

His hands squeezed her thighs as his lips began to make their way down her jaw. She held on tight to his shoulders, as if otherwise she would simply disappear into this feeling of bliss.

Klaus teased the sensitive skin of her neck with his teeth, and she could feel him smiling against her when that made her gasp softly for him.

He pulled back to look into his eyes… His were almost entirely black with his lust.

And the way he looked at her and how reddened and swollen his lips were… God, had anything ever been more sinful than what they were doing, than what they were still going to do?

He brought two of his knuckles to caress the side of her face in such a light touch it left her breathless. His fingertips made their way down her neck, traced her collarbone… One of them was all it took to tear apart one of the strap of her dress, and it fell uselessly. Though her bodice was tight enough it didn't move an inch, she suddenly felt a lot more bare in front of him.

"Hey! I liked that dress!" she complained so he wouldn't notice her embarrassment.

Klaus chuckled as he caressed her shoulder freely. "I'll buy you another one."

She scoffed, because that was so not the point, but he only smiled at her and leaned in to press a tender kiss to her shoulder. She rolled her eyes when he did the same to the other strap of her dress.

He urged her to sit on the edge of the bed, facing away from him. She was puzzled for a second on _why_ he was putting any distance between them, but she understood his reasons once his fingers began to carefully work on the pins that held her hair up.

How could a monster be so goddamn gentle?

It wasn't long before her hair was falling down her shoulders, probably looking like a huge mess. And if it were anyone else, she probably would've felt self-conscious, but when she turned to look at him… The look of adoration in his eyes were enough to drive any of those thoughts out of her mind.

"Caroline," he said. Just that. Just her name… It was enough to let her know that he had been holding himself back all night, but that his control was running thin now.

Her name was a warning on his lips. If she wanted to stop this, she were to stop this now.

But, damn, — and this was probably a mistake — she had no intention of stopping now.

She leaned in to press her lips against his once more, burying her fingers in his hair as she pulled him closer.

Klaus groaned against her mouth. This time, he did not allow her a second of being in control.

His hands began to wander as he made her lie back down on the mattress, caressing her thighs through the skirt of her dress. She could only think about how all that fabric was getting in their way as she took off his suit jacket and threw it on the floor.

She didn't have it in her to complain when he pulled back only so that he could tear her dress up on the front. Later she would mourn the death of such a beautiful piece of clothing, but right now she couldn't care.

All she could think of was his predatory gaze roaming her body as she helped him get the remains of the fabric out of the way.

His eyes lingered on her bare breasts, looking so hungry she was sure his wolf was coming out at any moment now. She wondered why the thought thrilled her rather than scared her.

Klaus kissed her again, claiming her mouth with the desperation of a starving man. One of his hands came to cup her right breast, squeezing it and reshaping it. She moaned when his fingers pinched her over sensitive nipple.

Figuring it was only fair that she responded in kind, Caroline quickly took care of ripping his shirt as well, needing to feel his skin underneath her palms. Needing to touch him, too.

She loved the way he growled when her nails teased his lower abdomen, the way his muscles tensed underneath her touch.

And when he fit his leg in-between hers… God, what a relief it was to be able to have some friction where she needed it most. He didn't seem to mind that she was shamelessly grinding against him.

He pressed kisses down his neck, making his way down so that he could capture her neglected nipple with his mouth, sucking it between his lips… Teasing her with his teeth.

It was all too much. It made her crave too much… She had barely even noticed her own movements as her hand began to slip underneath her lacy boyshorts, until Klaus suddenly grabbed her wrist.

" _Mine,_ " he hissed, eyes glowing yellow.

Caroline shivered, her cheeks heating a little. Klaus did not give her enough time to overthink about what he had said before he got rid of her knickers as well. He urged her to spread her legs for him, and she gladly complied.

"Please," she said, her voice weak. Her skin was feverish, every cell in her body just needed him to touch her.

He pressed two fingers against her folds, letting out a pleased sound as he realized just how wet she was for him. He was about to push his fingers inside of her when she saw something at him snap. He had told her he wouldn't make her beg tonight, and he just needed to give his mate what her body craved.

Even with her vampire abilities, Caroline had barely had any time to process what was happening. All she had seen was Klaus tearing off his pants and then felt his hands turning her around, urging her to get on her hands and knees for him.

He didn't waste any time teasing her before he pushed himself inside of her.

She moaned so prettily for him as his cock filled her, stretching her walls around him. He wrapped his arm around her waist for support, giving her only those few seconds to adjust before he began to move.

Neither of them had never felt anything like that before.

Everything in them, everything that they were seemed to be put in a state of pure bliss. There was a feeling of belonging that took over both of them, something that made them feel wanted and safe and whole.

It just made them all the more desperate for each other.

Klaus thrust into her hard and fast and perfect. She could hear the sound of his balls hitting her skin with each movement. And this just felt… Perfect. To let him have her like that, to have him _claim her_.

Her hands gripped the sheets, and maybe she didn't mind her strength and ripped them, but honestly who cared. What else could matter but this? But their bodies moving together?

" _More_ ," she managed to mumble at some point, though coherency was a far-fetched concept.

He groaned, but complied, fucking her even faster, using his fingers to play with her clit... rubbing it, circling it, pinching it. He pulled back almost all the way through only to bury himself in her again. The sounds she made for him were so lovely.

Caroline pressed her face against the pillows, but they were not enough to muffle her moans and gasps.

It was just too much. It didn't take her long at all to come. His name fell from her lips like a plea or a prayer.

Klaus fucked her through her orgasm, prolonging the high she felt like she would never come down from. Or at least she hoped she wouldn't, because she didn't think anything had ever felt this good. This _right_.

God, all this time feeling like no one could ever want her, like she would never be the one… And all it took to drive those thoughts out of her mind was Klaus Mikaelson fucking her.

And as if he felt that, too, as if this feeling in him was also so strong that he could not hold himself back anymore, Klaus spilled inside her.

Both of them felt a ridiculous amount of satisfaction as his mark stained her skin. Both of them took great pleasure at the word that spilled from his lips once more —

" _Mine."_

* * *

 **Alright! So how do you feel about this? Did you enjoy Klaus describing one of his dreams to Caroline? Their talks, the teasing, the anticipation etc? I know the smut wasn't as dirty as promised yet, but I imagine that their first time would be a desperate claiming sort of thing, which is what I tried to do here. Do you think it worked? Also, this definitely won't have a real plot and will be mostly just smut, but I still plan on addressing Caroline sort of freaking out for having accept the bond so easily when she's still unsure about what all of this means, so don't worry about that!**

 **And, let me remind you that I'm taking suggestion for what sort of smutty shenanigans these two should be getting into in the next few chapters (and thank you so much to those of you who have already send in your suggestions!). You can either let me know by leaving them in your comments or send them to me on my tumblr (itsnotacrimetoloveyou).**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone! I'm sorry it's taken me so long, but I'm back at last lol.

This chapter contains: Klaus teasing Caroline with a sex toy, D/s undertones, Klaus putting his tongue in Caroline's ass (I think it's called rimming? I'm not sure and too lazy to google lol). This third thing is just by the end, so you should be fine reading most of the chapter if that's not your thing.

* * *

Caroline was screwed.

That was all she could think as she sat by the edge of her own bed and buried her head on her hands.

She had slept with _Klaus_. Repeatedly.

And that wasn't even the worst part, honestly. The worst part was that she had _stayed_. She had slept in his arms and woke up in the morning with her limbs tangled with his, and she had allowed him to kiss her softly and wish her a good morning with his head between her thighs.

She had stolen touches and kisses when they had showered together, had wrapped her legs around his hips and her nails had drawn blood on his back as he had fucked her again.

It was only when he had suggested they went downstairs for breakfast that she had remembered to freeze and think.

And the worst part? Caroline was feeling _awful_ for how he had tensed and how she had thought she'd seen a glimpse of hurt in his eyes when she made some lame excuse about having homework and needing to go home.

And now there she was. Home and alone and wearing his clothes as a proof of her betrayal.

What would her friends _think_? Had any of them noticed that she had slipped away to the gardens and that he had followed? Had they noticed they had gone upstairs together and never came back?

Oh, she was so, so screwed.

But what was she supposed to do? She didn't, couldn't doubt him when he said they were _mated_. Not when she felt it deep within her bones. But would anyone understand? Or would they shun her out? Accuse her of switching side?

Or even worse… Use her to get to Klaus?

Caroline thought she knew the answer.

Letting out a long suffering sigh, she tied back her hair to concentrate. She was Caroline Forbes, for fuck's sake. And she always, always took control of every weird, impossible situation life threw at her.

She was going to make this mate bond her bitch.

Caroline stood up, looking for some pen and paper. It was time for a pros and cons list.

* * *

That was the way he found her.

Sitting at her desk, leaning over her notebook as she added more and more comments to her notes. She was using at least five different colors, her hair was kind of messy and she probably looked a bit crazy.

Klaus didn't seem to mind it, though he carried an amused glint on his eyes when he cleared her throat to make her notice his presence.

Her head snapped to the side as she turned her body to see him, immediately standing up as she registered his presence.

Her lips were parted in a small gasp, a lovely flush coloring her cheeks as her hands fidget at the sides of her body as if she didn't quite know what to do with them.

His eyes left her face to roam her body. He smirked when he realized she was still wearing his clothes — the sleeves of his old navy Henley had been rolled up and it was tucked inside the sweatpants she had borrowed from him.

Caroline grimaced as if she only now realized she had remained wearing them, and she knew what it would mean for him to see her still wearing them. He knew she was probably clinging to the comfort of having his scent close by brought to her, even if she did not want to admit it.

"Homework?" he asked, taunting her as he pointed with his chin to the notebook she had been writing on.

She looked like a child when caught misbehaving. "Of sorts, I guess. I just… I realized I didn't know much about this whole… Mates thing. So I was writing down what I know— well, what you told me. And also the questions I have."

Klaus smiled, feeling strangely proud of her. Such a queen in the making.

"I'll answer any questions you might have."

"Right," she said, her eyes a little wide with surprise. Still, she reached behind her to reach for her notes. "Uh, okay. So, you said that mates needed each other to survive. What exactly did you mean? Because that sounds kind of fucked up if our lives are tied to each other or something."

He chuckled, moving as if he was in his own house as he sat on her bed.

"Well, your life _is_ tied to mine, of course, with you being from my bloodline. But no, I did not mean that we die if the other dies, exactly. But it is said that there is no greater pain than losing one's mate… One would lose their minds. Many do end up killing themselves in their agony."

Caroline closed her eyes, seeming troubled as she sighed.

"And as you must have about a billion enemies, then if they found out about me… They would hurt me. To get to you."

Klaus gritted his teeth. "Yes. Which is why… You should not tell anyone, Caroline. Not even your mother and certainly not your friends."

He could see that she wanted to argue, for a moment. But he could see that she understood his reasoning, too. They couldn't trust her friends with this, even she knew that. And while he doubted her mother would betray her, if anyone thought she had information on his relationship with Caroline, she would have a target on her back.

Caroline nodded. "Fine. But we don't say anything else about what is happening either, okay? As far as everyone else in Mystic Fall knows, _nothing_ is happening between us."

He just smirked, standing up to walk towards her. "Ah. So something _is_ happening between us?"

She looked like she might want to punch him, and his fingers itched to capture her exasperation on a piece of paper. She looked almost as lovely as she did when she came…

"No!" she denied a bit too rushedly for it to be believable. "I mean. I don't know! I can't– I can't pretend last night didn't happen. And I can't pretend I don't feel… It's _annoying_ ," she said, letting out a desperate laugh. "But I feel like I need you close. And I know that if I try to avoid you then my subconscious will just keep cursing me with all those dreams and I–"

He interrupted her by pulling her against him and kissing her deeply.

Caroline quickly melted into it, burying her hands in his hair at the same time he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

"Allow me," he whispered against her lips, "to show you while something should be happening between us."

"W-What?" she blurted out, pulling back a little to stare into his darkened eyes.

Klaus smiled, letting go of her to take a step back. "As much as I adore seeing you in my clothes… Take them off."

Her eyes widened as he raised his brows in a silent dare, stepping back even further to give her more room.

He saw the resolve in her face and he knew there was no way she would back down from his challenge. No when his voice promised her so many wonderful, delicious sins if she accepted it.

Klaus watched her like a hawk as she reached to take of her (well, _his_ ) shirt, his gaze turning hungry as he stared at her lovely breasts. Her rosy nipples were already pebbling for him.

He was satisfied to notice that the little blush on her cheeks had more to do with being pleased than embarrassed to be naked in front of him. It was a good thing he had managed to convince her he adored every inch of her.

Caroline quickly dropped the pants she had been wearing, stepping out of them as she looked at him expectantly.

"Lie down on the bed," he instructed. "Legs spread."

Wicked little thing, swaying her hips as she did as she was told… Like he needed to feel even more enticed.

Her chest was moving up and down rapidly, her hands gripping the sheets as anticipation took over her. What a lovely sight she made, flushed and spread for him… He could already smell her arousal perfuming the air.

"Now what?" she asked when he remained silent, just enjoying the view.

He chuckled at her impatience. He wondered how easy it would be to make her beg… She was greedy, but she also was so very stubborn… It made for an intriguing combination.

Klaus sat on the bed by her side. She watched his every movement, no matter how small.

It was with no short amount of satisfaction that he took her soft moan when he reached to capture one of her nipples between his fingers, pinching it. She trembled as he softened the pain by caressing it with his thumb.

"Have you ever touched yourself in this bed while thinking of me, sweetheart?" he asked, voice slightly husky.

Caroline opened and closed her lips twice, probably not wanting to admit it, but at the same time intrigued with what he would do with the information. "Don't get shy on me now," he said softly, prompting her to speak.

She nodded, hesitantly, as he moved to toy with her other breast. "Yes."

He smiled brightly and victoriously at that. "Good girl," he praised, images of her doing so invading his brain and making his cock twitch. "Show me."

"What?"

She hadn't expected that, then… So much he still had to teach to his lovely mate.

"Touch yourself for me, Caroline. Let me see what you did when you woke up in the middle of the night craving my touch. Let me see how you like to be touched, yes?"

She hesitated for only a second before her hand began to — slowly, achingly slowly — slid down her torso.

Klaus pulled back his hands, wanting to just watch her for now.

The way she teased her clit, drawing slow circles onto it until she was panting and arching her back… It took every ounce of self control he possessed not to capture one of her nipples in his mouth when she thrusted them up like that.

But she took care of that herself, her eyes never leaving his face as she moved her free hand up to harshly grab her breasts, reshaping it beneath her palm.

"Klaus," she moaned, already sounding a little breathless.

"That's right, love," he encouraged her. "Did you whisper my name as you rode your fingers? Or did you bite down your moans, afraid that someone would hear you?"

She gasped as she pressed two fingers inside of her. "A bit of both," she said, honestly. "I wanted to scream it, though."

He groaned. She was far too fond of teasing him.

"Careful, love. Or I'll have no option but to make you scream it loud enough for your neighbors to hear it."

Caroline smiled, her eyes closing for a moment as she began to move faster, her hips meeting each thrust. Greedy, lovely thing.

"Also," she continued, as if she hadn't heard him. "I almost — _oh, fuck_ — I almost never used my fingers. My vibrator did the work better, anyway."

She opened her eyes just to catch his reaction to those words and he could see how fucking pleased she was by the way his eyes flashed yellow, his monster threatening to make an appearance.

"Now that is an interesting new information," he said, reaching to grab her wrist. She cried out when he stilled her movements. "Where can I find it?"

"My closet," she blurted out, desperate for him to let her get off as quickly as possible. "In the bottom drawer, inside a box."

Klaus moved deliberately slowly, smirking when she groaned, but remained still, waiting until he was back so that she could touch herself. Good to know she could be patient and follow orders… That could come in handy in future.

He came back with the little pink box that stayed hidden beneath her socks, opening up to find a bright purple rabbit. His cock twitched as he imagined it inside of her.

Caroline watched him, biting her lower lip and looking a little unsure of herself. He supposed that she must have heard a lot of shit about how young women were not meant to take care of their needs and wondered if he would judge her for owning a sex toy.

He couldn't have that, now, could he?

"As much as I would love to watch you fuck yourself with this," he said, sitting by her side once more. "I believe I should make a few adjustments to my original plan…"

She swallowed as she saw the look on his face, looking every bit as hungry as he felt.

"What do you want to do?" she asked, almost shyly.

Klaus smirked as he turned on the vibrator. "So many things, my lovely mate."

He pressed it against one of her nipples, watching the way it made her breathing quicken. "Keep your legs spread," he reminded her as she threatened to close it to gain some friction.

She did so. He smiled.

Slowly, he traced a path from one breast to the other, her hands gripping the sheets again when he reached her other nipple. He traced ever-tightening circles around the sensitive bud, carefully watching her face to gauge her reactions.

"Klaus…" she said, a little desperation making its way to her voice.

"Shh," he soothed, running the vibrator up, teasing her neck with it. She stared at him with wide eyes as he pressed the toy against her lips.

She made the mistake of parting them in a gasp and he took it as an opportunity to push the tip of it inside her mouth, just to tease her… And himself, as he imagined it was his cock instead.

"God, I want your pretty lips wrap around me. Would you like that, Caroline?"

She nodded hurriedly as he pulled the vibrator back. "I would," she admitted it freely. "Very much so."

"Good girl," he praised softly.

He was now tracing a slow, torturous path down her abdomen, watching with fascination as her muscles tightened underneath the vibrations of her toy.

She cried out his name as he moved to her thighs, teasing the insides of it relentlessly as he moved closer and closer to where she wanted his touch the most, only to pull it back and press it to the side of her knee and restart the whole thing over and over again.

"You know, sweetheart," he said as he traced the apex of her thigh once more. "You need only ask… Anything you want from me…" He smirked as carelessly brushed the toy up and down her folds, making her moan loudly for him. "Any wicked desire you might have… I will not judge you for any of it."

Klaus pressed the tip of the toy inside of her, her back arching and her sheets being thorn beneath her grasp as he pushed in.

"Klaus!" she gasped out his name, her eyes rolling back inside her head.

His cock was painfully hard inside his pants, pressing uncomfortably against the zipper, but he could wait to take care of his own needs. This was about her. About showing her all the things he could offer her.

He made sure the smaller stick coming out of the vibrator was pressed against her clit as he subtly moved the toy inside of her, just shifting the angle ever so often to make her aware of how full she felt.

"You are stunning," he whispered, not really having meant to say it out loud.

Her whole body was trembling, and he was certain her walls were clenching non-stop around that toy… It should be his cock, but he couldn't deny seeing her like this had its merits, too.

Needy and ready and wanting and moving her hips against the toy inside of her, desperate for more…

Klaus wasn't feeling too indulgent, yet, however, so he pulled it away.

"No!" she exclaimed, looking at him like he had wronged her. "Please, Klaus!"

"Begging already?" he teased. "But I barely just started, sweetheart… Turn around."

She shook her head. "After you make me come."

As stubborn as he had thought she'd be… He shook his head. "The quicker you obey my orders, the more likely I am to make you come, Caroline. Now do as I say. I don't like repeating myself."

Her eyes widened and darkened at his words, a lovely flush coloring her cheeks.

Klaus was certain she had never been ordered around in bed like this, and he was certain she hadn't thought she would enjoy it as much as she clearly was right now.

He tried to push down the desires of wanting to hear her calling him Master… It was far too soon for that, when he was still convincing her that she should allow them to keep having _this_.

Still, Caroline did as he said, settling on her hands and knees for her.

"Spread your legs," he instructed, pleased when she quickly did so.

He placed the toy on the mattress as he helped position her the way he wanted her. He pressed down her shoulders until they were touching the bed, her arms folding as she buried her head in one of her pillows and arched her pretty arse in the air for him.

Klaus wrapped his hands around her elbows, then, urging her to move her arms backwards and placing her hands on her ass.

He could see her confusion as she kept her hands there for him. He placed his hands on top of hers, pressing them down on her flesh and then he pulled them apart, spreading her buttcheeks.

If he could see her face, he was certain that it would be scarlet red.

"Keep it spread for me, yes? I want to see you."

"Okay," she consented, her voice weak.

Klaus took a moment just to stare at her. He couldn't help but marvel at the fact that he was trusting him like this. Spreading herself for him to see and touch as he pleased… Such a good lovely mate, he had.

He took the toy again, teasing her folds by pressing it against them, not even pretending he was about to push it inside of her again.

Her whole body trembled and he could hear her moans even if they were muffled by her pillow.

With a mischievous smile, he moved the toy backwards, sliding away from her folds to press the tip of it against her tight little ass.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked, tensing.

"You wouldn't have any lube, would you?"

She hesitated. "I– No. But… _Klaus!"_

He chuckled, though he didn't pull the toy away from her ass. Not when he could hear her breathing and heartbeat quickening and see the her arousal was beginning to coat her thighs.

"Ah, yes… _Anal sex_. So scandalizing," he taunted. "If that makes you shocked, I wonder how you would feel about some of the things I want to do to you…"

He heard her take in a sharp breath.

And he couldn't take it anymore, couldn't take having only that toy touch her and not _him_.

Klaus let the vibrator fall back against the mattress as leaned in, pressing his lips against the curve of her ass before biting down hard on her flash with his human teeth. If she were still mortal, the mark would stay there for days…

Caroline yelped, gasping out his name in a mix of shock and desire that left him wanting her so much more than he thought it was even possible to want someone.

Smirking, he wondered if he could scandalize her a bit more…

"What are you– Klaus! Oh my God!" she yelled, moaning loudly as she felt something slick and hot pressing against her back entrance.

… And realized it was his tongue.

"Oh my God," she repeated, her voice sounding so very breathless and her body shaking with need.

He pressed just one finger inside her hot waiting pussy, just to feel her clenching around him as he lavished her tight ass.

" _More,"_ Caroline gasped.

Klaus debated pulling back so that he could fuck her with his cock, but the idea of making her come like this… In a position she had probably never even imagined herself in before…

He enjoyed the thought. It would certainly engrave himself in her memory and make her wonder what more he could offer her. Things she had never considered before.

So he pressed another finger inside of her, moving them fast and hard inside of her as he moaned against her ass.

"Oh… Oh, fuck, Klaus… I can't believe you are– _Fuck_."

He took great pride in how she couldn't form one single coherent sentence. And when he started scissoring his fingers inside of her, hell, she barely managed to moan his name… He was rather certain she was biting down on her pillow to keep her from screaming too loud.

He would've smiled if his mouth weren't otherwise occupied.

She was clenching around him more and more often, her breathing becoming more irregular, too. He could tell that she was close.

Klaus made circling movements with his tongue as he curled his fingers to brush against just the right spot inside of her…

Caroline cried out his name as she let go, coming hard around his fingers as he kept moving them, prolonging her high.

With a last lick at her ass, he pulled back his head to look at her, unable to fight down a smile at the picture she made.

When he pulled back his fingers, she let her body fall down against the mattress, moaning as she still kept her head buried in the pillows.

He settled beside her, pressing a kiss to her shoulders as he caressed her arm soothingly, trying very hard to ignore his throbbing cock.

"Okay… I don't think I can look at you right now," she said after a few minutes.

He laughed. "Oh, sweet one… If I do all the things I want to do to you, I suppose you'll never face me again…" he teased.

She groaned, pressing her face further against the pillow.

Klaus gently urged her to turn her around by gripping her shoulder, though, and she hesitantly did so, blushing hard as she met his eyes.

"Don't laugh at me!" she complained when she saw the amusement in his face.

"I would never," he said seriously, though he had a boyish grin on his lips. "Come here."

He sat up on the bed, resting his back against the headboard as he helped her move to straddle him. And what a stunning, salacious picture she made, completely naked and sitting on his lap as he remained fully clothed...

But it was her turn to smirk as she felt the bulge in his pants resting against her thigh. There was mischief in her eyes as she rocked her hips against him, making him all but growl at her as he grabbed her hips tightly to stop her from moving, "Don't. I think we both know you got more than you bargained for, sweetheart."

She glared at him, unable to deny it.

"Well… I'm not ready to return that kind of favor," she told him truthfully, her hands playing with the buttons at the top of his Henley. "But I remember you saying something about wanting my lips wrapped around your cock? Would that be a satisfactory, alternative way for me to use my mouth?" she teased, though he could see the apprehension in her eyes.

That what she offered him wouldn't be enough.

Klaus was quick to dismiss it though. "Satisfactory doesn't cover it, sweetheart… Have you any idea how many times I imagined you sucking my cock?"

Her eyes darkened. "Tell me."

He smirked. "Does that mean you agree?"

"With what?" she frowned.

"That there will be _something_ happening between us. Even if nobody else knows."

She watched him for a moment. He could see the curiosity in her eyes, the enticement… She was wary, of course, but she was a hungry young girl. And he offered her a feast.

Finally, she nodded.

"Yes."

So sweet, his mate. Agreeing to be his… Even if she didn't quite yet understood the deal she had just made.

* * *

Let me know what you think, please! It's always a bit strange writing dirtier smut and I haven't written some of this stuff before, so I'd really appreciate some feedback.  
Also, this really will have no plot whatsoever. I won't even follow canon events because this truly will be just smut lol.  
And so, I am absolutely taking requests about things they could do together! Any ideas or suggestions you may have, send them my way either here in the comments or talk to me at my tumblr (itsnotacrimetoloveyou). Go as wild as you want! I have (almost) no limits :)


End file.
